


The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 3

by archangelgabriel



Series: The Night Of The Lotus Eaters. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgabriel/pseuds/archangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is new in Auckland, New Zealand. And so far he doesn't enjoy it at all and misses everything from home, he hasn't even managed to make any friends yet. And then one night, walking home from a staff party, he encounters this beautiful younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt fill at the Hobbit Kink Meme.
> 
> Richard is walking down the street at night when a voice asks him for money, He turns around to see a poor looking guy in his mid twenties, with wild dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Though he clearly looks like a drug addict. He was awaken from his dazed state by the blond making an offer "If you don't want to give me money for free I can blow you..... or you can fuck me in the alley back there if you want" Richard turns around and leaves, feeling completely embarassed. Once at home he just can't get that blond out of his head.

The first thing that Richard noticed had gone missing was half the contents of his fridge. He had growled to himself and kicked the door to the dryer shut. He had gone to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet. On the way out he noticed that one of his jackets had disappeared as well. By now it started to feel like a treasure hunt with things disappearing rather than finding things. But with no food in the fridge, Richard had made a quick trip to the store at the end of the street to have something to eat.

Once up at front with the cashier, he also noticed that the one bill of cash he had in his wallet had vanished as well. Forcing a smile to the young teenage girl behind the counter (because really, none of it was her fault even if she was a little bit rude in order to get him to hurry up) as he paid by card, he left the store feeling rather embarrassed for the whole ordeal. Realizing how stupid it actually had been to invite in Dean to the apartment. The guy was very obviously on drugs, of course he would steal something that would be of worth for him so he could get his next hit after a few hours. Come to think of it, Dean had looked a little bit nervous and slightly sick in the morning.

Richard went home and prepared some breakfast, then he cleaned away the blankets and the pillow from the couch. During the day, Richard’s mind kept floating back to Dean and how he had looked in the couch on the morning, as well as how he had smiled when he realized who the cat was named after. He went to bed that day thinking about those grey blue eyes. And on Sunday morning Dean was forgotten.

\---

It wasn’t until Wednesday afternoon that Richard thought of Dean again. The clouds were dark and the sky was rumbling again, Richard noticed that from his desk as he looked out of the window. Though his thoughts were not by concern. At least he now has a proper jacket. Richard couldn’t help but think bitterly. He had taken the good jacket, and he had left Richard with only his ridicules rain jacket that made a fool of himself at the office.

He sighed and pressed his index finger and thumb against his temple, he could feel a slight headache coming up and he just couldn’t bring it to himself to focus on his work. The text on the papers in front of him blurred every time he tried to read it. And the more he tried, the more he could feel the power behind his headache grown. He had taken some painkillers and he hoped that they would help soon. But his gaze turned back to the window and he saw how some clouds in the distance brightened up in a flash, then went back to its original dark color. Thunder again, he thought. Wasn’t it summer here now? It shouldn’t be weathers like this during the summer.

Richard wondered how Dean had managed all this time out on the streets, nowhere to stay and having to steal food from the person you were staying with for one night. How would he manage yet another storm even if he had a proper jacket? If the rain poured down from the sky for hours, then even the jacket wouldn’t be able to keep him dry. Then he would get sick, it could start slowly, with a cough. And if Dean had to steal money and food to survive, then he probably wouldn’t go to see a doctor or would he be able to afford proper medications. Not to mention he had nowhere to rest. He’d never get better, and he wouldn’t be the first junkie to die out on the streets.

A pen being thrown onto his desk made him snap back into reality as he looked down onto the blue ballpoint pen. He glanced up from his desk and saw the man in front of him grin. Richard rolled his eyes but smirked slightly in amusement before tossing the pen back to the older man, who caught it with both of his hands. “You alright over there? Seem a bit stuck in Narnia you.”

“I’m fine James, thank you very much.” Richard muttered under his breath and looked back down onto his papers. He heard James chuckle, and just glanced to him. Even if he had been here for two and a half weeks now, three if you counted in the days he had slept away to adjust his hours, he hadn’t gotten that many friends at work. But James was the closest one he could call friend, and more then once during the day James brightened Richard up by some joke one of his kids had told him and just, talked some. It felt nicer to talk to James then the others at work, as most of them were in their early twenties.

“You look very worried actually, instead of fine.” James spoke, looking out of the window himself as he drew tiny circles with his pen on the notepad. Then James looked back to Richard with a raised eyebrow. “So tell me, what’s on your mind hm?” Richard shrugged as a reply and tried to organize his papers a little bit more.

“Its something silly, nothing of importance.” Richard heard the clouds rumble again in the distance, he looked just in time to see the clouds flash again. The image of Dean sitting in the alley with only his soaked sweatshirt and the bag under his legs. Richard shook his head again and leaned back into his chair, twisting it a little bit more turned towards the window and put the papers in his lap, stretched out his legs and started reading. “Nothing important at all.” Dean could suit himself.

The day went on like usually, the kids kept talking on amongst one another rather then working. James and Richard worked in silence unlike them and at five, they packed up, cleaned their desk for the day and left. The office, bidding each other goodbye and heading to opposite directions. Richard opened up his umbrella, adjusted the rain jacket and headed straight back to the apartment.

On the way back home, Richard stopped by the alley where he had found Dean when he had gone out to look for him. But no such luck, the alley was abandoned. With that thought in mind, Richard tried to shift his focus from Dean away to getting home and resting for the remains of the evening. Maybe he would order himself some pizza. That sounded like a tempting idea now, he hadn’t had pizza in months.

“Hey!” A voice called out, and if Richard was right then it sounded slightly familiar to him. But Richard didn’t bother to stop. Surely it wouldn’t be him. Across the street was a gang of teenagers again, the whole act started to feel oddly familiar. “Hey! You! Richard! Hold on!”

Now Richard couldn’t deny it any longer, whoever was calling out was calling out for him now. Richard resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned towards the source of the noise, at first he couldn’t see anyone. But soon he was able to pick out a figure that was running straight towards him in a black jacket that seemed oddly familiar.

As closer as the person got, the more Richard started to recognize them. The voice was male, he held a blue bag, the hair was brown but was only darkened from the rain and was originally blonde. “Hey!” Dean reached up to him and had a wide grin taped over his face, a feature that made him very attractive. Everything seemed to be normal, except for one feature that struck him the most.

Dean’s beautiful blue grey eyes, were just pools of darkness. There was no light, no bright shining feature, just two black holes. Dean was high, probably so high that he could fly to Mexico if he wanted to.

“Remember me?” Dean asked, licking his lips as he grabbed a hold of Richards jacket pulling him in a bit closer. Then Dean laughed and tilted his head back for a short second. “I remember you, yes I do.” Dean tapped one of his fingers against Richard’s nose. And Richard was far to confused and far to shocked to know what to do about the matter. Was he supposed to shove Dean away and tell him to leave him alone, or was it the best to play along with everything. Dean cut off his thoughts again. “You’re the guy with that cat, the funny name for the cat, right?”

Dean giggled. Actually giggled and moved his hand to put it in Richards neck. He leaned in and pressed his temple against Richard’s chest, hair soaking the thin fabric. Hesitantly, Richard put one of his arms around Dean’s smaller frame, now holding up the umbrella over both of their heads. “Yeah, that guy, I remember you to.” Richard murmured, how could he forget? It was kind of difficult by now. Dean just kept surprising him.

“Listen.” Dean said, putting both hands on Richards shoulders and pushed himself away, but still kept a very strong grip on both of Richard’s shoulders. The height difference resulted in that he didn’t stand that far away after all. “I am, truly, truly, incredibly.” Dean paused, looking for more words. “Magnificently!” He exclaimed then, a little bit to loud that probably came from the excitement of finding the proper word. Richard smiled nervously; Dean’s behavior was making him uncomfortable.

“Sorry, for running out on you like that and taking your stuff and shit.” Dean gestured with his hand. Yet Richard had a feeling that Dean really didn’t care that much. He had survived for yet another couple of days and he had managed to get high again, the proof was right in front of him. “And you know, I don’t have any money on me to pay you back for all of that stuff, I lost my wallet some weeks ago so.” Dean gave out a halfhearted shrug when he said.

But he looked up to Richard again he had a mischievous smile on his lips and he was sucking on his lower lip. Dean’s hands moved from his shoulders to his neck again and maybe he was just imagining it or maybe he wasn’t, but Dean seemed to have come closer to him. Looking him deeply into his eyes. Richard couldn’t tear his own gaze away from those black eyes of Dean now and wondered what was going through the other’s head this second.

“But you know.” Dean started, and yes, Richard had to imagine stuff. Because Dean sounded seductive. “I can make up for it otherwise, my offer last time still stands you know.” Dean’s hands moved from his neck down to his chest. Richard swallowed. Dean stood up on his toes and leaned in, reaching just close enough to whisper into his ear. Richard felt his heartbeat speed up, how his blood raced through his veins. “I can still suck you off.” Dean whispered into his ear on a husky tone, one of his hands tracing down Richards chest. “Or you can still fuck me, in the alley over there, or in your bed, wherever you prefer.”

A hand had sneaked up behind Richard’s neck as if to keep him in place for more suggestions. “Or you can take me home to your place and I’ll do both if you’d like, I’d suck you off first, make you feel really good. Then you can fuck me, you can fuck me hard and pull at my hair, you can deny me of everything., you can make me scream and beg for it. I can do that.” As Dean kept talking, Richard started to imagine exactly what Dean was spilling into his ear. The grip Dean held over his hair had grown hard, the hand on his stomach felt heavy even if it wasn’t going anywhere.

Listening to all of that, Richard hadn’t noticed how the grip of his umbrella had grown harder, just as he clenched his other hand shut. Knuckles turning white. Dean continued. “Or we can make love, do it nice and slowly if you’d prefer that. Lot’s off kissing and touching and taking our time, staying as close as we physically get. Or I can fuck you, would you like that? Leave you as a whimpering mess until I’d finally give you what you’d want.”

Dean’s hand on the stomach sank lower. Richard felt Dean’s fingertips against his skin and just as Dean was to slide his hand inside his pants he had to step back. “Don’t touch me!” Richard said, flustered from what just had happened and honestly, he didn’t know where to go with himself. It was far to warm for him to be able to pay proper attention and he wanted to strip of his jacket. All he could think of was himself, living up to all the fantasies that Dean just had put in his mind.

Dean looked to him, a little bit surprised, but Richard doubted that the other would remember what he had said in a couple of minutes. Then Dean’s surprised look got replaced with a smile, an innocent smile that made Richard think of a little five year old about to ask for cookies. “I got, I got nowhere to stay tonight, can I stay with you? I promise I wont steal anything.”

Richard sighed a little bit when that was said and looked away from Dean. If he looked at him he would give in. and he didn’t want to give in, not at all when Dean nearly had shoved his hand down his pants, was so high he barely knew what planet he was on and after making suggestions like that? He wasn’t quite sure he wanted him in the apartment now. What if he woke up in the middle of the night and find Dean straddling him?

“Please? I promise.” Dean started and moved closer again, grabbing a hold of Richard’s jacket again. “I promise I wont do anything, I’ll just sit there, like a good boy. Do whatever you tell me to. Okay?” Dean hummed on a dark tone, he licked his lips again. Richard looked down to him in disbelief. But his mind wasn’t working properly.

“Uh…” Richard muttered. Now he couldn’t even speak properly. Dean leaned in again, standing up on his toes. Close enough to kiss him. Richard swallowed. He hated himself for it, but he was starting to get a little bit turned on by it. Even if the black pools of eyes that Dean had made him incredibly uncomfortable. He knew that the real Dean, wouldn’t do anything like this. He was convinced it was the drugs speaking in the other.

“I promise I will behave.” Dean whispered, his hands were back on Richard’s chest. “It’s raining, I don’t want to be cold.” Dean had a point, he didn’t want the other to get sick. He really didn’t, that was why he had taken him in after all.

“Fine.” Richard caved in. Dean smirked, his nose brushed against Richard’s. That little gesture alone made him stop breathing for a second.

“Alright, lead the way my king.” Dean hummed.


End file.
